Reverse The Curse
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: Whenever Soos comes back to Gravity Falls after being out of town for a few days, he comes back to see the entire town changed. Everyone's personalities seemed to have switched up and the handyman is completely confused. Now Soos must go on a journey to find out what's up as he tries to get everyone and everything back to the way it used to be. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Soos, the handyman of the Mystery Shack was seen walking in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack wearing a hat that had 'Driver In Training" written across the top of it. He also donned an orange and yellow vest over his usual attire. "See you in a few days, dudes!" The slightly overweight man-child announced as he looked over at his fellow employees and friends. He then exited the shop and drove his way over to the local bus company to complete his final round-trip as a part-time bus driver. He picked up a few people who were the passengers for this final ride just as everyone in the town were going to bed.

"Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard." The announcement rang all throughout the bus as it departed the small town. Meanwhile, in the dreamscape lay the triangular dream demon with a look of evil intentions in his eye.

"I told 'em everything they loved would change! I gave 'em a fair warning!" Bill Cipher shouted to himself as he paced around from excitement. "Now let's see here..Hmm.."

He floated there, thinking for a bit before an idea popped into his mind.

"I got it!" Bill jumped up in excitement as he was satisfied. "I'll just switch things up a bit. That'll be the perfect revenge for them suckers!"

Bill began to cackle like the psychotic being he is. His hands then grew blue with flames as he made his desire come to be. The good ol' town of Gravity Falls was now surrounded in a dark blue cloud as everything began to change in a rapid pace. There didn't really seem to be much of a change if you witnessed the occurrence from a pretty good distance. However, the change would be witnessed much closer come morning in the possibly forever-changed town of Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning, the sun was brightly shining, the birds were singing. Overall, it just seemed like another ordinary day in good ol' Gravity Falls. But it wasn't. It was going to be a day much different than any other, one nobody would have expected. That is, if the townspeople were acting like their normal selves.

The view quickly moved into the Mystery Shack. In there, lay Pacifica and Gideon, except they weren't really the people you would have thought them to be. Gideon was seen to be wearing a black and short-sleeved t-shirt along with dark grey khaki shorts and long white socks. Pacifica, on the other hand, wore a long colorful pajama gown.

They slept soundly for quite awhile until a loud voice interrupted their slumber. "Kids! Wake up, we gotta open up in an hour!" The man yelling was formerly known as Bud Gleeful. However, he now longer possessed a southern accent and he sounded a lot less cheery than usual.

"Ugh.. Coming Grunkle Bud.." Gideon groaned as he arose from his slumber. He seemed to be just a bit frustrated as he slipped on a light blue vest, a pine tree hat, and plain black boots.

Pacifica rose up from her bed in a cheerful mood. It was almost disturbing how good of a mood she was in.

"Hey Gideon!" The blonde girl yelled with joy as she tackled her cousin to the ground.

"Oof!" Gideon groaned as he instantly fell to the ground. "Pacifica.. Why do ya always do this in the morning..?"

"Why do you ask, Gideon..? Don't you like a friendly 'good morning' from your favorite cousin..?" Pacifica whimpered, looking down at Gideon with a pouty lip.

"Erm, well.. I-I.." He muttered nervously, unable to escape the grip of his cousin as he made an attempt not to upset her. "I guess I do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I-It's okay.." She smiled lightly, releasing her grip of her younger cousin. "Now let's get downstairs, we don't wanna get Grunkle Bud angry.."

"Yeah, I see your point.." Gideon sighed as he began to exit the room. "It's just, everything in there is such a fraud, I hate it so much.. Doesn't he realize there are actual creatures out there?"

"Gideon, we've talked about this. He's just an old man, he doesn't have interest in that weird stuff."

"Well, yeah, I suppose that could be true." The blonde-haired child frowned in response. "I guess we should go downstairs."

The two cousins eventually got themselves to leave the room. They headed down the old, worn down staircase to the kitchen where their great uncle was impatiently waiting for them.

"It's about time you two got down here! We only have 45 minutes to eat and open up shop! Robbie's already here, you kids are so slow." Grunkle Bud snapped at the kids. He did not seem to be in a good mood at all.

Gideon gulped nervously as he started to back away slowly. He was obviously trying to avoid the wrath of Bud.

"Oh c'mon, Grunkle Bud! Don't be such a Mr. Grumpypants! You gotta turn that frown upside down!" Pacifica shouted cheerfully at the sight of the man's unpleasant mood.

"Pacifica, for the last time, I am not your 'grunkle'. I'm your grandpa." The man growled out of anger. "Why do ya call me that anyway?!"

"I don't know!" Pacifica giggled excitedly as she looked up at her grandpa. "It's just more fun I guess!"

"Eh, whatever. Before it gets too late we need to eat. What do you two want?"

"How about we just have cereal? I mean that way you don't have to cook!" Pacifica's face brightened with a smile. She then made an attempt to reach a cereal box on a high shelf. However she failed and toppled over to the ground. She, however, quickly got herself back on her own two feet.

"Whoa, calm down there, kiddo. I can get it, I guess. " Bud stood up, looking rather annoyed as he grabbed a cereal box from the pantry.

"Thanks!" Pacifica responded in a cheerful voice once more. She took the cereal box from the older man and placed it upon the table. She then went over to a cabinet and took out 3 bowls. Along with that, the girl brought over three spoons. she placed those, too, on the table. "Well, let's eat!"

"Thanks, but I gotta get a few things ready around the shop. I gotta skip breakfast, you kids enjoy." Grunkle Bud left the room abruptly, leaving the two kids on their own.

Gideon, right then, re entered the kitchen. "Is it safe now?

"Um, yeah, I guess it is." Pacifica nodded as she looked around.

"Good, I didn't wanna be around him when he's in one of those moods."

* * *

******Sorry for the boring chapter. It's also a bit shorter than what I planned. Anyways, nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There won't be another update this weekend since I'm going to Momocon on Saturday and such B) **

******Hopefully, the story will get better within the next few chapters. No promises though since I literally have no idea where I will be going with this. I plan to have chapter two up by next Thursday at the latest so stay tuned!**

******-Josh**


End file.
